Certain parts, such as rotor elements of a gas turbine engine, are often inspected to ensure that such parts are sized correctly or otherwise have desired geometric specifications. For example, conventional inspection methods generally involve creating a mold of the part and/or utilizing shadowgraph procedures to detect if features of the part are improperly sized/oriented or if the features of the part otherwise have an incorrect geometry. Such conventional inspection methods are often time-consuming and labor intensive. Although hand-held laser measurement devices may decrease overall time required for inspection, inspection results and inspection data from conventional hand-held laser measurement devices may suffer from inaccuracies due to varying users, inconsistencies of orientation/handling of the laser measurement device, and general lack of reproducibility.